Amor Felidae
by Miharasu
Summary: Lucy et Gray ne se supportent pas, n'ayant de cesse de se battre au lycée, de se lancer des objets par les fenêtres de leurs maisons voisines... Mais le drapeau blanc se lèvera peu à peu lorsque tous deux trouveront dans la rue des chats abandonnés. (Double Pairing : Natsu-Lucy et Edo-Natsu-Gray)


**Titre : **Amor Felidae

**Manga : **Fairy Tail

**Couples : **Natsu/Lucy et Gray/Edo-Natsu (j'ai précisé que NaLu à cause *sbarf* pour *sborf* euh... grâce à une très chère amie... *va agoniser de ses blessures dans son coin*)

**Crédits : **C'est évident qu'aucun personnage ne m'appartient, je sais même pas pourquoi je le précise.

**Note : **Avant qu'on me fasse des remarques à la con, je vous rappelle que c'est une fanfic d'humour, alors oui je sais que Natsu n'est pas un chat et qu'on le prendrait pas comme tel mais bon... h-u-m-o-u-r, les chats de ce monde sont pas vraiment des chats quoi, et ils sont pas vus de la même manière... Bref on s'en fout. (J'ai rien fumé, juré.)

**Note 2 :** Comme vous le voyez il y a deux types de couples, libre à vous de ne suivre l'histoire que d'un couple, je préciserai en début de chaque chapitre les éventuels couples apparaissant.

**Note 3 : **Je sais que je dois avancer Complainte d'un Petit Soleil, mais c'est en pause pour le moment, vous comprendrez pourquoi quand je posterai le chapitre 5...

* * *

**Prologue**

**« Répète ça un peu pour voir tête d'iceberg ?!**

**-Boudin ! »**

Le livre d'Histoire traversa la classe d'un vol, atterrissant avec perte et fracas dans la figure de Gray, lequel ne manqua pas, déséquilibré par le choc, de tomber de sa chaise directement sur les genoux de son voisin qui n'eut meilleure idée que de se lever d'un bond sur le coup de la surprise, envoyant l'autre retomber à terre avec un grognement exaspéré. Lucy posa le pied sur sa chaise, une main sur la hanche et pointant de l'autre Gray, son joli visage barré par une rage bien familière :

**« Cette fois-ci je ne laisserai pas passer ça l'esquimau !**

**-Toi... »**

La main de Gray se referma sur le livre à terre dont les pages avaient été pliées et déchirées par la délicate chute entraînée par l'aimable envoi de Lucy, et ce fut avec autant de grâce et de sympathie que Gray envoya le livre en direction de la jeune fille, laquelle eu le bon réflexe de se baisser, les mains ramenées sur la tête alors que le bouquin traversait la pièce sous les airs surpris des élèves qui tentaient de ne pas se retrouver au milieu du conflit ce fut sur le tableau que le livre alla achever sa vie de bouquins de cours, emportant au passage la craie du professeur qui se stoppa, un instant silencieux. Le calme retomba soudain sur la classe alors que Lucy et Gray se stoppaient, fixant le professeur avec des airs ahuris. Des sourires nerveux apparurent sur chaque visage lorsque la main du professeur se mit à trembler. Elle fit cesser ce tremblement, s'accroupissant calmement pour ramasser les deux morceaux de craie. Un murmure angoissé parcouru la classe alors que des regards accusateurs convergeaient sur Lucy et Gray. Ce dernier recula en grimaçant de crainte alors que leur professeur d'histoire reposait calmement la craie sur le coin du bureau, sortant un petit bloc de papiers à la familière couleur rose, remplissant la colle avec le plus grand calme dont elle pouvait faire preuve, mais ses sourcils sous sa chevelure de sang semblaient plus froncés encore qu'à l'accoutumer, son expression sévère transformant son visage de manière indescriptible en quelque chose de tout simplement... terrifiant.

Cette fois-ci, pour ne pas changer pour tout dire, Lucy et Gray avaient largement dépassé les bornes, on pouvait dire que c'était une habitude de les voir se disputer très ouvertement en classe, mais si le Professeur Scarlet tolérait, comme tout professeur, leurs débats violents, ce n'était que jusqu'à-ce qu'ils dépassent les bornes en emportant dans leur agitation le reste de la classe... ou le professeur elle-même qui, actuellement, semblait avoir du mal à écrire sur la note d'heure de colle sans briser son stylo. Un aura obscure commença à envelopper la femme alors que les élèves s'étaient précautionneusement éloignés des deux concernés, juste à temps d'ailleurs car à peine eurent-ils pris la distance de sécurité convenant à la situation qu'un bureau fut envoyé valser par une fenêtre alors que le professeur attrapait les deux élèves par les cheveux pour cogner leurs fronts arborant les colles l'un contre l'autre malgré les plaintes de Gray et Lucy.

**« ON-NE-DÉRANGE-PAS-MON-COURS !**

**-Aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe ! »**

C'est ainsi que, comme à l'accoutumer, Gray et Lucy rentrèrent une fois de plus une heure après la fin des cours suite à une heure de colle donnée par Erza Scarlet, leur professeur d'histoire. Les deux élèves étaient connus dans l'établissement comme étant deux trouble-faits, on se demandait encore pourquoi le directeur s'acharnait à les mettre dans la même classe alors que, et ce tout le monde le savait à des kilomètres à la ronde, les deux jeunes gens ne pouvaient même pas se voir. Leurs disputes en devenaient même sujets de discussions réguliers, on parlait par exemple souvent de l'habitude de Lucy à enfermer Gray dans toutes les pièces dont elle avait les clés en tant que déléguée alors que Gray se faisait un plaisir d'utiliser la machine à glaçons de la cantine pour en mettre dans le haut de la jeune fille, tant et si bien que les délégués ne possédaient plus une seule clé de l'établissement et que la cantine avait revendu sa machine à glaçons pour la remplacer par un second micro-onde, moins dangereux entre les mains du glacial Gray. Les professeurs avaient abandonné l'idée de discuter de vie scolaire quand on abordait le sujet des deux jeunes gens que le directeur, étrangement, refusait de virer peut-être parce que malgré leur rivalité les deux élèves faisaient preuve de beaucoup de sérieux dans leur travail ?

**« … C'est ta faute.**

**-MA faute ?!**, s'indigna Lucy en se retournant si soudainement qu'elle en donna un coup de sac à Gray. **Qui a commencé à me traiter de boudin ?!**

**-Et qui a commencé à me lancer des choses dessus ?! »**

Gray et Lucy se lancèrent un regard noir, front contre front à se pousser avec force l'un l'autre dans un esprit de défi flamboyant, sous les regards perplexes des quelques passants qui traversaient encore la rue.

**« … On a l'air stupides**, soupira Lucy.

**-Parle pour toi ! »**, rétorqua Gray en se retournant avec un reniflement exaspéré.

Lucy tira la langue au jeune homme avant qu'ils ne prennent la direction de chez eux. À leur grand damne, les deux jeunes gens étaient également voisins, il était alors normal pour le voisinage de les entendre se crier dessus de bon matin ou encore de voir voler dans la rue divers objets. Mais ce jour-là, comme tous les jours où c'était le Professeur Scarlet les réprimandait, chacun avançait calmement sans un mot, dans un silence pesant d'exaspération et de haine partagée dans le presque-secret. On ne se douterait presque pas que Lucy et Gray se détestaient à ce point en les regardant ainsi marcher côte à côte, mais ils avaient cette manie d'avoir exactement au même moment l'idée de s'arrêter ou d'accélérer, et de se disputer pour savoir qui s'arrêterait et qui accélérerait, tant et si bien qu'ils avaient fini, après plusieurs années de cohabitation dans la même ville et les mêmes établissements, par abandonner cette idée de ne pas simplement rentrer ensemble. C'était bien le seul moment durant lequel ils n'avaient rien sous la main à se lancer à la figure, quoiqu'il arriva deux ou trois fois que Lucy envoi son sac dans la figure de Gray lorsque celui-ci s'exprimait, comme à son habitude, de manière très vulgaire et désobligeante à son encontre bref, d'un langage de poissonnier.

**« Demain t'as pas intérêt à me lancer quelque chose dessus pendant le contrôle**, finit par lâcher Gray dans un grognement.

**-Je te retourne la remarque ! »**, rétorqua Lucy en détournant la tête avec agacement.

De ce geste, ses yeux retombèrent sur deux ombres dans un coin de rue, et par réflexe elle barra la route de Gray, lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise entrecoupée suite à laquelle il eut du mal à se retenir d'enfoncer son poing dans la joue de la jeune fille, ce qui contre toute attente lui était déjà arrivé de faire ce qui avait rendu Lucy particulièrement agressive et dangereusement violente depuis. Mais en remarquant également les deux silhouettes, il se stoppa, prenant un air surpris : deux jeunes gens se tenaient assis contre un mur, traits pour traits semblables. Leurs peaux légèrement mates étaient couvertes de saleté et uniquement réchauffées de vêtements de seconde main d'aussi piètre état qu'ils ne l'étaient. Tous deux arboraient une sorte de crinière rose particulièrement ébouriffée et grisonnante à cause de la poussière, et des yeux fins à la profonde couleur vert foncé. Tandis que l'un était recroquevillé sur lui-même, appuyé sur l'épaule du second en fixant des yeux le sol, l'autre avait le regard cloué aux deux jeunes passants qui les dévisageaient en silence. Sur le haut de leur crâne, sans plus de surprise que cela aurait pu en produire, Gray et Lucy remarquèrent leurs fines oreilles de chat plaquées par la saleté et leur piteux état contre leurs chevelures si particulières.

**« Des chats errants ?**

**-Bien Gray, tu t'améliores en observation. »**

Gray loucha d'un air accusateur en direction de Lucy qui ne répondit même pas à cet affront, s'approchant des deux félins. Celui qui les observait se redressa légèrement en fronçant les sourcils, les dents serrées et les oreilles pointant vers l'avant d'un air menaçant. La jeune fille se stoppa, prenant un air plus prudent, mais finalement sourit aux deux pauvres félins en se penchant en avant, arrachant une expression de surprise au chat dont les yeux semblaient fixer quelque chose juste en dessous de son visage...

**« Allons, on ne vous veut pas de mal...**

**-Et ils vont te croire avec la tête que tu te paies. »**

Lucy se retourna d'un coup, envoyant finalement son sac dans la figure de Gray qui eu tout juste le temps de le rattraper pour éviter qu'il ne lui casse le nez.

**« Vas-y toi pour voir ! Nan, n'essaie pas : tu vas les faire fuir.**

**-C'est déjà mieux que de se faire attaquer »**, rétorqua Gray en décalant le sac d'un air perplexe.

Lucy lui tira la langue avec exaspération avant de se retourner vers les deux chats. Le premier s'était légèrement redressé, prenant un air intrigué tandis que le plus timide semblait se cacher derrière lui, une petite larme au coin de l'œil. La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit rire attendrit.

**« Ils sont trop mignons.**

**-Tu es sûre qu'ils n'appartiennent à personne ?**

**-Ils n'ont rien qui le prouve...** fit Lucy en regardant avec attention les deux félins à la recherche d'un éventuel collier ou autre marque.** Et puis c'est toi qui a dit que c'étaient des chats errants.**

**-Touché**, confirma Gray avec un soupir exaspéré. **Mais tu n'as pas assez de place chez toi pour prendre deux chats. »**

Face à la remarque de son très cher voisin, Lucy fut contrainte d'avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort, de plus elle aurait déjà du mal à faire accepter à sa mère l'idée de prendre un chat errant en aussi mauvais état chez elle, alors deux... Une idée traversa soudain son esprit : mais c'est bien sûr ! Elle se redressa, les mains sur les hanches et l'air fier, tournant la tête vers Gray avec un sourire en coin et le regard sûr d'elle.

**« Alors tu n'as qu'à en prendre un !**

**-Quoi ?! »**

Gray secoua vigoureusement la tête.

**« Certainement pas, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ce genre de sale bête !**

**-Dis plutôt que tu n'en est pas capable, boulet »**, lui lança Lucy d'un air blasé.

Cette fois-ci, Lucy n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Gray passa à côté d'elle d'un pas décidé, lui rendant sèchement son sac avant de s'accroupir devant les deux chats, le premier ayant comme réflexe évident de lui feuler après. Et Gray eut comme réflexe évident d'y répondre :

**« Tais-toi stupide chat, estime-toi heureux que j'ai décidé de te prendre ! »**

Le stupide chat en question n'eut comme meilleure réponse que d'abattre un coup de griffe en plein sur le front de Gray, lui arrachant un cri de surprise alors qu'il tentait vainement de le détacher en l'étranglant, le second chat paniquant pour deux en tentant de les séparer. Ce fut le sac de Lucy qui s'abattit sur le crâne de son camarade de classe, le faisant au passage se mordre la langue. Il ramena ses mains sur son crâne en le tirant douloureusement, une larme au coin de l'œil et une large griffure barrant son front tandis que le chat grognait et feulait bruyamment, retenu maladroitement par le second qui en pleurait presque.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! »**, s'exclama Gray.

Il calma aussitôt sa colère en voyant l'expression de Lucy, tout à fait comparable à celle du professeur Scarlet plus tôt : un aura meurtrier l'enveloppait alors qu'elle le fixait de haut d'un air sombre et mauvais.

**« Irresponsable, faire du mal à une créature inoffensive...**

**-Inoffensive ?! T'appelles ça inoffensif ? »**, rétorqua Gray en pointant alors son front.

Lucy ne releva pas la remarque, mais on devinait aisément à son regard qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer une seconde remarque à ce propos. Elle passa à côté de Gray à nouveau, soupirant d'exaspération en s'accroupissant devant les deux jeunes félins qu'ils venaient de trouver, abandonnés dans ce coin de rue, un sourire doux apparaissant sur son joli visage si tendu plus tôt finalement, être un élève du professeur Scarlet avait des avantages... ou inconvénients.

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est juste un peu bête, il ne vous fera pas de mal non plus...**

**-Qu... ?!**

**-Dans le cas contraire je m'en occuperai, neh ? »**

À cette phrase, Gray pâlit considérablement mais répondit uniquement d'un grognement tout en détournant la tête. Lucy portait alors toute son attention sur les deux bêtes affaiblies devant eux, tendant très doucement la main vers le premier qui gardait les oreilles pointées vers elle, tous sens en éveil, les muscles tendus et les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille.

**« Vous êtes seuls ? Comment vous vous appelez ? »**

Le premier félin baissa les yeux vers la main de Lucy, d'abord silencieux, puis la repoussa d'un geste, toujours aussi méfiant. Malgré tout, il finit par répondre à la question de la jeune fille, son regard toujours aussi dur.

**« Natsu. »**

Lucy, bien qu'un peu surprise d'avoir vu son invitation rejetée, sourit gentiment face à cette réponse.

**« Moi c'est Lucy. Et l'autre idiot là c'est Gray.**

**-Tsk ! »**

Natsu releva les yeux vers Gray, l'observant silencieusement pendant que l'autre boudait copieusement un peu plus loin sans pour autant sembler ne pas écouter au vu de sa réaction quasi-immédiate aux paroles de sa camarade de classe. Lucy tourna alors la tête vers l'autre chat, l'air toujours aussi douce.

**« Et toi ? »**

Le félin sursauta, se cachant un peu plus derrière Natsu avec un air intimidé. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que sa voix tremblante ne se fisse entendre :

**« N... Natsu...**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Il s'appelle aussi Natsu**, répéta le premier avec un air sévère. **C'est mon frère. »**

Lucy se redressa un peu, l'air assez surprise et perplexe.

**« Deux frères chats appelés tous deux Natsu et abandonnés...**

**-Supposément abandonnés**, corrigea Gray.

**-Abandonnés »**, confirma le premier Natsu en lançant un regard noir à Gray.

Gray renifla bruyamment d'un air exaspéré, arrachant un rire amusé à Lucy alors que celle-ci se relevait finalement, arrangeant son sac sur son épaule en souriant aux deux Natsu d'un air toujours aussi rayonnant et bien aimable.

**« Alors, Natsu, que diriez-vous de venir avec nous ? »**

Les deux Natsu regardèrent Lucy d'un air intrigué par cette proposition.

**« L'un**, expliqua la jeune fille, **viendrait avec moi tandis que l'autre irait avec Gray.**

**-Hors de question qu'on se sépare !**, s'exclama le premier Natsu dont les cheveux semblaient se dresser sur le haut de son crâne.

**-On habite juste à côté**, soupira Gray comme si c'était évident.

**-C'est vrai, vous pourrez vous voir quand vous voulez. On ne peut pas vous prendre tous les deux dans la même maison mais on a l'avantage d'avoir deux maisons voisines. »**

Face à cette évidence avancée par Lucy, les deux Natsu échangèrent des regards un peu hésitants, réfléchissant longuement. Finalement, le premier releva la tête vers les deux humains d'un air supérieur et décidé :

**« D'accord, mais l'autre idiot n'aura pas mon frère.**

**-Je sens que je vais tuer ce chat**, grogna Gray qui commençait à faire craquer ses doigts.

**-Compris, je m'occuperai de ton frère »**, coupa Lucy avec un rire nerveux.

À ces paroles Natsu sembla se détendre, un sourire rassuré sur son visage alors que son frère se décidait enfin à sortir un peu de derrière son dos pour dévisager Lucy avec de grands yeux interrogateurs et intimidés. Il se détendit néanmoins à son tour quand elle lui sourit chaleureusement : c'était sans doute le meilleur choix possible...


End file.
